SUMMER SOLISTICE
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Oh Sehun, pria matang si skeptis pernikahan, menemui titik balik prinsipnya, dengan Kim Jongin sebagai pemicunya. Jongin, seperti titik balik matahari yang datang setiap musim panas yang gersang. SEKAI/HUNKAI/GS!/AGE-GAP/


**WARN! GS INSIDE**

 **OH SEHUN (B) X KIM JONGIN (G)**

—————————————————————————————–

"aku hidup untuk menyempurnakan separuh jiwamu yang hilang, bisakah kau melihatku, sebentar saja? "

\- Oh Sehun to Kim Jongin -

 **=oOo=**

Lelaki itu menyesap Vanilla Lattenya singkat, lalu kembali memandang bentangan bukit hijau dihadapannya. Mata coklat Eboninya menyapu santai ribuan pinus yang terhampar Luas. Pagi cerah, mentari bersinar hangat dan bersahabat. Di hirupnya udara pagi serakus mungkin, mengisi penuh-penuh lubang alveolusnya hingga tak sanggup lagi menampung oksigen hasil ribuan paru-paru hidup di depannya.

Angin pagi yang menusuk tulang tak digubrisnya. Sekalipun rambut ash grey sebahunya teracak sempurna. Ah.. semakin tampan. Racaunya dalam hati, sembari menangkap pantulan citra dirinya, diketel berisi air bening yang terjerang di atas tungku kayu, masih setengah masak. Kepulan asap dari ketel itu mulai menguar ke udara. Menampar kulit putih pucatnya yang mulai menua.

Pagi sempurna, dititik balik mentari bulan Juli.

Sangat sempurna untuk menebus rutinitas tanpa jeda selama dia berada di jantung Korea Selatan. Nadi kehidupannya hanya berputar dari depan kamera, menjadi sosok orang lain, untuk beberapa adegan rekaan kertas berisi dialog-dialog panjang, lalu memetik gitar, merekam nada hasil pita suaranya, menjual hasilnya dengan ribuan sorot cahaya panggung dan dibayar dengan teriakan puas para penggemarnya.

Lelaki itu..

Oh Sehun..

Aktor berbakat, pencipta rangkaian nada, si suara emas, cassanova pemetik senar gitar.

Atau apalah sebutan yang mereka berikan. Dia hanya menggembangkan lengkungan tipis tanpa arti. Sekalipun itu membuat beberapa kaum hawa terbang entah menembus cakrawala yang mana dan lapis keberapa.

Baginya, dia tetap Oh Sehun, pria biasa dengan sedikit bakat untuk mengisi perutnya. Setidaknya dia sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan kemandirian, dan lepas dari beberapa lembar won yang orangtuanya kirim menjelang awal bulan. Hanya itu kebanggaan yang dia dapat. Eksistensinya sebagai pria sudah dia buktikan. Mungkin dia perlu untuk memilih satu diantara kaum yang nanti akan disebut Eomma oleh anak-anaknya, sebagai pelengkap apa yang hilang di separuh nyawanya.

Usianya memang hampir menginjak kepala empat.

Tua? Tidak juga.

Diceknya lagi citra yang terpantul di permukaan air ketelnya. Hanya seorang Pria matang yang sangat tampan. Dengan gaya rambut terbaru. Wajah yang masih kencang, sekalipun beberapa kerutan menghiasi sudut indra tempat dia menangakap pantulan tadi.

Bujang lapuk? Ah… hanya kata Eommanya saja.

Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja mengikat seorang wanita detik ini juga. Menyeretnya ke altar, membuat perut wanita itu membuncit, dan memberikan generasi baru Oh-line pada Eommanya.

Disorientasi seksual? Hanya Celotehan omong kosong beberapa media.

Tahu apa mereka tentang kehidupan pribadinya yang menguapkan manisnya cinta? Seorang idola tidak harus mengumbar keromantismean semu di depan kilatan cahaya blitz, lalu menghiasi radar kota di sisi headline keesokanya. BODOH!

Memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya tanpa rengekan manja dan segala tetek bengek yang terkait jadi satu dengan mahluk berlabel perempuan adalah keputusan Sehun.

Tak sekalipun terbersit diotaknya yang brilian, untuk mendapatkan status sebagai suami, apalagi kepala keluarga? Ayolah.. hidupnya sudah terlalu nyaman dalam pelukan ketenaran. Juga cinta para gadis fangirlnya. Pernikahan akan membuat semua semakin rumit. Alasan apa yang mampu menyeretnya ke keterikatan itu?

Bagaimana dengan tawa anak-anak? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai keponakan – keponakannya?

Dia selalu merindukan tawa polos Lu Ziyu, Lauren Wu, Maureen Kim yang kesemuanya putri cantik dari Hyungdeul yang otaknya sama sekali tidak beres, sebelas dua belas dengan otaknya sendiri. Luhan, Kris Wu, dan Kim Jongdae. Bagaimana lelaki seperti mereka mampu menghasilkan putri – putri molek yang cerdas?

Atau tidakkah dia ingin memiliki jagoan seperti Jackson Park , milik Park Chanyeol?.

Dia rasa tidak perlu, toh, para sahabatnya itu sudah memberikan akses khusus padanya untuk medekati malaikat-malaikat manis itu. Jadi untuk apa dia membuatnya sendiri?

Kesendirian di hari tua?

Dia masih mempunyai asuransi yang menanggung beban hidupnya nanti. Ada panti Jompo juga, apalagi yang perlu dipusingkan? Santunan untuk dana kematianpun juga sudah siap.

Intinya, menikah itu repot, menghabiskan tenaga, juga pikiran. Belum lagi dia harus berbagi semua miliknya dengan orang lain, rumah, ranjang, uang, semuanya. Dan dia tipikal pria egois yang memenangi mutlak apa yang dia dapat dari tetesan keringatnya sendiri. Berbagi itu konyol, dan bukan Sehun sekali.

Untuk apa pernikahan?

Sudah banyak alasan dia temukan, untuk mendukung prinsip hidupnya.

Semilir angin musim panas semakin bertiup lebih kencang. Matahari hampir naik sepenggalah. Cacing kolonnya sudah beryanyi riang sedari tadi. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, memilih meregangkan kakinya menuruni bukit. Bahan makanan semakin tipis, setidaknya dia harus membeli untuk persediaan tiga hari kedepan. Sebelum manager sialan itu menemukan dia menyendiri disini. Lalu menyeretnya tanpa ampun, menuju Seoul. Sudahlah.. nikmati saja akhir liburan rush Hournya.

"to make you feel my love.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Mempertajam gendang telingganya, mencoba menagkap frekuensi gelombang suara yang terasa tak asing olehnya. Suara Yeoja diiringgi petikan senar gitar, samar, tapi telingga Sehun memang terlahir untuk mendegar dan menangkap resonansi merdu milik Yeoja itu. Kim Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah menemukan sosok itu dibalik padang ilalang luas.

Sedang apa gadis itu disini? Dia duduk santai diatas sebongkah batu, tubuhnya terbalut dress musim panas putih polos sembari memetik gitarnya. Filming video klipkah? Setahunya, Hoobae satu perusahaannya itu sudah selesai comeback, jadi tidak mungkin filming lagi. Apa yang membuat dia mau berpanas-panas ditampari matahari di padang seluas ini? Tak takutkah dia tentang sesuatu yang bisa mengancamnya? Harimau misalnya?

Mata Sehun tidak bisa sedikitpun terlepas dari gadis berusia hampir separuh darinya itu. Topi jerami menutupi kecantikan alami wajah polosnya, iash! Matahari terlalu panas hari ini. Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Pipinya semakin memerah, dan sialnya semakin cantik!

Sehun mendesah, dihelanya nafas sesering mungkin. Menemukan Jongin dengan tampilan seperti itu membuat jantungnya berpacu melebihi kecepatan mesin Ferrari. Rasanya dia hampir lupa untuk bernafas. Memang konyol, tapi ini kenyataanya, Sehun terjatuh ke jurang tak berdasar atas perasaanya sendiri. Dia merasa sakit hati saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Sakit yang mengigit, tapi tak ingin dihentikannya. sakit yang membuatnya adiksi pada eksistensi gadis itu.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa dia perintah, mendekati si gadis, lalu menepuk kecil bahu sang gadis. Sang gadis berbalik, lalu menatap heran bayangan yang ditangkap retinanya.

"Sunbaenim? Kenapa bisa disini?"

Sehun menarik bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan yang bisa membunuh ribuan gadis, karena pesona dan charisma busur bibirnya itu. Lalu menarik gitar dari tangan mungil Jongin, memetik senarnya, something stupid mulai mengalun lembut.

"bermain.. aku lelah dengan hingar bingar Seoul. Sedang apa kau disini, Jongin-ah?"

"aku.. sedang berlatih, u.. untuk.. konser solo sunbae seminggu lagi"

"berlatih? Darimana kau tahu ada padang sepi di pinggiran Seoul ini?"

"ne.. aa.. aku tahu dari Donghae Oppa, Sunbaenim"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, semenjak kapan padang nyaman ini jadi milik anak-anak agensinya?. Dia founder padang kecil ini. Seharusnya dia tidak membagi tempat ini dengan Donghae kemarin.

"lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

"flying without wings dan itu.. emm.. featuring dengan Sunbaenim"

Sehun menggulum senyum, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu. Dia dalang dari duet itu, Sudah pekerjaannya sehari – hari, mendekati beberapa gadis tanpa kejelasan hubungan, bermain sebentar dengan gadis ini juga boleh, siapa yang mampu menolak mata eboni gadis dihapanya. Atau menolak untuk membelai mahkota yang tumbuh sebegitu wangi dan sempurna di kepala gadis itu.

"nyanyikan saja, aku yang akan memainkan gitarnya"

Jongin mulai bernyanyi, setelah Sehun membagi part diantara mereka. Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja kemauan Sehun.

[Jongin]

Everybody's looking for that something

One thing that makes it all complete

You'll find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be

[Sehun]

Some find it in the face of their children

Some find it in their lover's eyes

Who can deny the joy it brings

When you've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

[Jongin]

Some find it sharing every morning

Some in their solitary lives

You'll find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry

[Sehun]

You'll find it in the deepest friendship

The kind you cherish all your life

And when you know how much that means

You've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

[Jongin]

So, impossible as they may seem

You've got to fight for every dream

Cos who's to know which one you let go

Would have made you complete

[Sehun]

Well, for me it's waking up beside you

To watch the sunrise on your face

To know that I can say I love you

In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know

Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings

Cos you're my special thing

I'm flying without wings

Mata Sehun tak mampu sedikitpun beralih dari gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu sempurna sekali, dan pesonanya melebihi apa yang selama ini dia rasakan jika gadis itu bernafas dalam lingkup yang sama dengannya. Rambut coklat mahagony panjangnya. Mata beretina bening, juga suara paling merdu untuk Sehun. Cukup menggoda!

[All]

And you're the place my life begins

And you'll be where it ends

I'm flying without wings

And that's the joy you bring

I'm flying without wings

Petikan gitar berhenti menggalun, dan mata Sehun semakin tidak bisa lepas dari Aphrodite dihadapannya, sementara Jongin mulai jengah, dia tidak suka dipandang namja sedetail itu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Donghae masih belum kembali sedari tadi. dan mobilnya ada ditangan vokalis DnE itu.

"berapa usiamu?"

"eh.."

"iya, berapa usiamu?"

"du.. du.. dua puluh satu"

"sudah punya kekasih?"

"euh.. eh? Ke.. ke.. kasih?"

Sehun mengganguk singkat. Jongin menghela nafas berat, jantungnya tidak beraturan, hatinya sudah berloncatan saking tegangnya. akhirnya hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima Sehun.

"kalau begitu, apa pandanganmu tentang pernikahan?"

"eh?"

"jawab saja"

"eh.. eh.. itu.. itu.. keterikatan"

"ingin menikah?"

"ye?"

"sudahlah… Lupakan, jaga kesehatanmu. Konser tinggal menghitung hari saja, telepon Donghae, pulang dan meringkuklah diranjang, pejamkan mata, pikirkan chemistry untuk duet kita besok, arraseo?"

Jongin mengagguk, dua manik matanya masih memandang Sehun penuh tanya. Sementara yang dipandang sudah mulai menjejak tanah, melangkah menjauh. Mata Jongin baru berhenti mengikuti lekuk bayang lelaki itu setelah ditelan angkuhnya ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi disekitar tempatnya menginjak tanah.

Namja abnormal.. desisnya dalam hati. Perlahan sekali. Takut indra penerima suara Sehun mampu menangkap frekuensinya.

 **o0o**

Sehun melangkah seringan kapas. Sebegitu juga dengan hatinya. Siulan sayup – sayup terdengar diantara desisan angin yang menerbangkan ribuan dandelion kering disekitar tendanya,

Namja itu tidak bisa berhenti membentuk lengkungan di wajahnya.

Keterikatan?

Barisan sebelas huruf yang keluar dari mulut Jongin tadi. membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang komitmen. Entahlah, pendapat gadis yang masih terlihat labil itu menggoyahkan presepsinya, tentang jatuh cinta dan menikah saling berkelanjutan.

Ya.. berubah sedikit. Sedikit sekali..

Jatuh cinta bukan berarti menikah, Jatuh cinta bisa saja hidup bersama tanpa keterikatan.

Jadi perlukah dia berlari ke padang tadi, lalu meminta gadis itu menghabiskan hidupnya bersama lelaki paruh baya bernama Oh Sehun?

 **oOo**

 **fict OOC BANGET! hihihihi**

 **abisnya gegara dengerin universe bagiannya si Sehun nyanyi, rasa nyueees aja gitu, seandainya dia jadi soloist yang juga aktor keren.**

 **yuuk sayang-sayangnya Sekai, ditunggu yaaa di kotak ripiew :-***

 **ppyong pyyong**

 **oOo**


End file.
